Their little secret
by Ryuk069
Summary: WARNING: Yaoi, hard yaoi Dont' like, don't read. May cause nosebleeds /


On a cloudy thursday, right after his school had finished, Light Yagami headed to L's appartment. The detective had called him that morning, he wanted tos peak Light, and only him. It was about the Kira case, L had said.

The boy had been anxious from that morning, the entire day. He got more and more nervous by every step he took. Ryuk, who was right behind him, with his wings wide open, smirked "Seems that L might know more than you were thinking, Light~"

He didn't answer, but Light was thinking exactly the same.

In the meanwhile, L was sitting in his appartment, on his couch, on his natural way; with his knees up. He was building a tower of cookies, next to a cup of tea.

The detective mumbled in himself quietly "Light Yagami… I'm waiting for you"

A cookie almost fell off the others when the doorbel rang. Light had arrived. L slowly stood up and walked to the door while ruffling through his hair. He opened the door, where the blond guy was waiting. The shinigami was standing behind him, but L couldn't see, since he never touched the notebook.

"Oh, Light-kun, welcome. I was waiting for you~" He steppeda side so the other could walk in. "Come in, take a seat~"

Light's thoughts were racing on full speed. What if L knew? What could he say to make clear that he wasn't Kira? He sat down, just next to the place where L was sitting a half minute ago. Normally, he would've taken another place to sit-like..in front of L- But this time felt different. Everything felt different.

L closed the door and sat down next to the boy, his knees up, going on with building his tower of cookies. Light Yagami cleared his throath and looked at L, not knowing what to say.

When the other turned his head to him, Light noticed how dark L's eyes were, how nice his hair looked in the sunlight that came through the window. Not that he wanted tot hink about how the detective looked… He just.. Noticed it. So suddenly.

"Erm.. Why did you… wanted to speak me?" The student asked, so he could break the awkward silent between them.

L didn't answer immediately, but seemed tot hink carefully about an answer, his thumb slightly between his lips. Light couldn't help but think about how cute the other acually was. He shook his head, wanting those thoughts out of his mind.

"I…wanted to see you, without… the others…"

L's answer made Light look surprised. He wasn't expecting such an answer. But..I could still go about Kira though. "Oh…I see.. And.. Why?"

The boy kept looking at L, wanting a clear answer.

"I…" L looked away, at the tower of cookies. He then took the cup of tea and nipped of it "I may.. Quite like you… Light-kun.."

Light felt like he was dreaming. Was that a blush on the other's cheeck? No way. L wasn't really saying this… Soon he would wake up, in his own bed. And he would go to school and nothing happened.

But it was no dream.

L was really saying those.. weird… things. The normally so cold and hard to read detective, changed in a man who showed what he actually felt.

"I… I am so… confused" The blonde answered. "Ryuzaki.. l… How.. Why? Light wasn't able to make complete sentences.

L didn't answer, taking another sip of his tea. The dark haired man bit his lip.

And again, Light couldn't help that he looked at it as finding it.. cute. Somehow. He looked away, trying to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts.

The shinigami bursted out laughing. "Ohh~ Light, this is interesting, what might this mean~?"

L put down his cup of tea, still not looking at the other. "Light-kun… You make me feel like a woman." The student gasped and turned to the detective. "What?! How… What do you mean?"

L looked at Light, scratching his feet against each other. "You've heard me."

"Y-Yes… I did, but I don't understa-" He widened his eyes when he understood what L tried to say. "Ryuzaki… Do you mean that you.. And that you… Me…" Making complete sentences had never been so difficult.

The detective kept looking in Light's eyes for a bit longer. "Y-Yes, I guess"

Light could've said that he was feeling weird things as well, lately… but he felt that a long sentence wasn't possible yet to say. He cleared his throat nervously. "Erm… I.."

L sighed "It okay… I understand.." He looked sad.

Okay, L almost always looked like that.. But this was different. Again.

Light widened his eyes. "N-No… I meant…" He looked away "I might… like you back…"

The detective dropped the cookie he just took, it fell in his other smiled and looked back at L. "I don't know what's happening… I…feel some kind of attracted to you…I guess" L's cheecks turned out pink as he couldn't find the correct words the first minute. "I…" The blond guy came closer in the meanwhile and touched L's shoulder, who tightened up a bit and stared to a point in front of them. "Light-kun…"

His eyes widened when Light gave him a soft kiss on his cheeck, wich became more pink. He slowly turned his head to the other and looked at him, with his big, dark eyes. L then touched Light's arm anf shuffled closer to him.

The student grinned and layed down when L tried to kiss him back, making the other lay down above him. L kissed Light's neck and the boy felt the other's hair stroking against his cheeck. When the detective bit softly, Light tried to hold in his moan, blushing deeply.

They looked at each other, L with his dark, wide eyes smiled weakly. "I have been waiting for this to happen so long, Yagami-kun~"

Light smiled back and ruffled through L's black hair. "Me too, Ryuzaki~"

The man kissed Light's soft lips and stroked his side slowly downwards. When L's hand suddenly stroked under the student's shirt and flattered against his chest, Light moaned softly.

In a few moments, his shirt was laying on the ground next to the couch. They kissed deeper, declayed a tongue war as L's crotch pressed against Light's.

The blonde stroked L's back and smiled through the kiss, his tongue twirled around the other's, who followed him. Even though Light was an uke, he clearly had the leading in their kiss.

After a few minutes like that, L broke the kiss and sat up, leaning with his hands next to the other. He started opening Light's pants slowly, feeling him grow down there already. L ripped them off, finding deep red boxers.

Light protested slightly. "Oj, undress yourself as well… Ryuzaki~" The man grinned as answer and looked at him teasingly. "I'm afraid I need a little help, Raito-kun~"

That was an invitation~

Raito sat up, holding onto L, who was still sitting on his lap. He wrapped his legs around the other's lower back and started taking off the shirt.

L might eat like.. a lot, but he did have a flat stomach. Light wondered how that was even possible. The man just… sat there all day long.

He stroked against L's chest, laying his head in the older one's neck and placing several kisses. The detective stretched his neck, his hair falling backwards as he moaned softly. "Light-kun…" The boy stroked lower, reaching L's pants. "Yes..?"

L smiled "I know… That you are Kira." Light gasped, freezing and letting hishands rest there. "I-I'm not.. How many times do I have to say that before you believe me?"

"Oh~ No matter how many times you repeat it, I know you are. And I will prove the world who Kira actually is." Light bit in L's neck, he could hear Ryuk laughing. The shinigami stood all the time behind the couch, watching the two men.

"Too bad, Ryuzaki~ But I am not Kira." He mumbled and started sucking on the other's neck. L tightened up, holding Light closer. His hands shoved down the blonde's back, reaching the red boxers. He held Light's butt and squeesed the buttcheecks slightly, receiving moans from the younger one.

He felt Light's member grow against his own crotc. Their tights presed against each other, Light leaved a hikey in L's neck and the man felt how he actually got turned on. He layed the other down again, looking for a moment at him, with his big, dark eyes before starting to kiss every single part of Light's chest and belly. Slightly going downwards, L licked slowly.

In the meanwhile, he pulled down the boxers wich were covering the boy's… lord.

L gave the other a naughty look before taking the boner in his hand, slowly going up and down. He felt how it became harder and how Light tightened up.

"Ryu-Ryuzaki~" The student moaned, laying his head down as closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet against his member.

L licked the length slowly. Light leaned on his ellbows to sit up again, stroking through the black hair. When L took him in his mouth, the boy grabbed onto the hair tightly.

The detective started to suck, still using his tongue as well. Light gasped for air, still holding the hair tightly. He leaned forwards a bit as L sucked deeper, taking almost the full length in his mouth. The blonde held the other's head. "Nghh~ Ryuzaki…"

L took it out of his mouth a bit, looking up at the other. The student almost begged. "Ah… Ryuzaki… Don't stop" L grinned and sat up, opening his pants.

Light gasped as his cheecks turned out red. When L pulled down his pants, he revealed dark gray boxers. The man pushed the other down again. "This… Might hurt a bit" He mumbled. "Wait!" Light got up slightly. "Ever… heared of using your fingers first…? So it… will hurt less…" He never though that he would ever say that to someone. Especially not to another man. The student bllushed deeply while looking at L.

Awkward silence.

"I-If you say so…" L blushed as well, he didn't think of that.

The detective rubbed a finger against Light's butthole, it opened slightly as getting wet. He pulled in another finger, enforcing a loud moan from Light. His fingers moved in the other like scissors.

Light became more wet, overflowed when the man put in a third finger, moving faster. L licked on his index finger when he pulled the fingers out of the other.

Then he rubebd his erection against his uke, grabbing the other's member and stimulating it with his hand as pressing his own against the butthole, moaning loudly.

Light moaned loud as well, almost screamed and closed his eyes. L entered the other, waiting for a sign that he could start moving more.

A short nod and the black haired man pushed his length deeper, wich made the boy scream, he opened his eyes again to look at L.

L looked back and saw various things in Light's eyes; Pain, but mostly lust and a look that begged for more. He thrusted it in again, moved up and down. On the same rhytm, he stimulated the member of the other.

The poor uke couldn't hold it anymore and his cum splashed all over L's chest, who thrusted four times more before coming ready deep inside of Light.

The blonde boy moaned again, loudly. "Ryuzaki… Why don't we… Do this more often~?" L grinned "I wouldn't know, Light-kun~"

Light rised back up and held the other tightly, crushing his lips with his own. Their tongues twirled around each other before he student mumbled through the kiss "Ryuzaki... I think I'm hard again..~"

L laughed softly and broke the kiss. "My dear… Light, now again?"

The blonde boy grinned slightly and took L's member in his hand, rubbing against it. "See… You're hard already as well, Ryuzaki~"

The detective kissed Light's neck "Oh Light, you're such a naughty boy…"

This time, it was Light who made L lay down, being all blushy though. "Ryuzaki, let me…Let me ride you" L smirked and nodded slowly as an answer. He looked up at the boy, who was sitting on his lap. He placed his hands on Light's hips, making him take place on his length.

Light moaned loudly when he felt how L's boner entered him, again. With the man's member completely inside him, he felt like he was going to explode. Slowly, Light started moving up and down. L moved with, moaning as well. He lifted Light up and hit his boner deeper inside him everytime he came back down.

After a while going on like that, the detective hit Light's sweet spot and the boy almost screamed. "A-Ah! Ryuzaki… Yes.. That spot, right th- ahh~"

L moved up in the same direction again, making Light scream and beg for more. The both of them were heated up and sweaty, their cheecks were colored slightly pink.

The student threw his head backwards in a loud moan. His erection pressed against L's belly. Without a warning, Light suddenly felt how he felt how L came inside him. He gasped for air. "Ryu-Ryuzaki…"

One last moan as he cringed his back, his cum splashing all over L's chest. The older man moaned and when Light was done cumming, he got up slightly, making the other hold onto him so Light could still sit on his lap. L put some of his uke's **((Yea, Light stays the uke.. even though he's on top the second time)) **cum on his finger, licking it off as still looking in the other's eyes.

Light tasted his own cum when he kissed Ryuzaki, holding him closely.

The detective mumbled through the kiss. "Light… I still think that you are… Kira." The highschool student bit L's lip, harder than it should be and shook his head.

"You're wrong, Ryuzaki.." L smiled by the answer "Oh really?"

Light looked in L's big eyes. "Yes."

_No one had to know what happened between them. The lust in their eyes when they saw each other. It was their little secret. _


End file.
